


love and misadventure

by yurishika



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurishika/pseuds/yurishika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first date will always be awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love and misadventure

_without meaning to,_  
he's disarmed me,  
with kisses that soothe  
and alarm me.

 

_in arms that terrify  
and calm me._

 

_\- lang leav, love & misadventure_

 

 

 

 

Mrs. Martinez is looking at him like a hawk as he sits up straighter than usual in the couch of their hotel room. Yuzuru can feel his palms sweating, and he subtly wipes them on his jeans as he stares at the clock on the wall. Michael’s not exactly late, but staring at the slow ticking on the clock is better than staring at an overprotective mother that looks like she’s going to devour him anytime.

“And you will be taking my son where ...?” Mrs. Martinez asks him after what feels like an eternity. Yuzuru feels like he’s in a grueling job interview, and not picking up someone for a date.

Yuzuru’s about to answer when the door to the bathroom opens, and Michael steps out, wearing a blue shirt and jeans. There’s a grin on his face, his gums showing. “Hey,” he greets, sounding breathless, for some reason.

Hey,” Yuzuru greets, standing up and trying not to sigh in relief. “Well ...” He throws a glance at Mrs. Martinez, whose gaze has softened. “I guess we’ll be going now, Ma’am.”

“Please be back before eleven,” Mrs. Martinez says, giving Michael a kiss on the cheek, to which Michael protests in embarrassment before following Yuzuru out the door.

“Did you wait long?” Michael asks as they walk past the hotel hallways and to the elevator.

Yuzuru shakes his head. “Not really,” he replies, pressing the Down button.

“So, where are we going?” Michael asks as soon as the elevator doors open, and they step in. 

Yuzuru doesn’t really have an itinerary in mind, when he nervously asked Michael out during the closing party of Four Continents, despite lots of cameras pointed at them and Kanako cackling in the background. He actually didn’t know what came over him, except for being taken in by the younger one’s shy demeanor and wide smile that beat the February sunshine. Now that this is actually happening, he uncharacteristically has no plan in mind, and he feels helpless. That, and they only have a couple of hours left before Michael flies back to Manila, so it’s impossible to show him around Osaka. 

Kanako did leave him a tip before he headed for Michael’s hotel room--be yourself, show him what you like. Off ice, Yuzuru thinks he’s not really exceptional--just a normal boy who likes music and video games and ... 

“I can’t give you a tour of the whole city,” Yuzuru admits, smile apologetic. “But I can show you the places that I like.” 

He takes Michael to a nearby video game arcade, the one where Taka dragged him to that one day in Osaka before rehearsals to an ice show. He finds Michael heading first to the Tekken game booth, frowning when he finds out the text is all in Japanese. Yuzuru laughs fondly and plays translator before they start the game, Michael easily beating him. 

They go through almost all the games in the arcade, playing air hockey with a couple of starstruck high school girls and cheering on some kids playing Dance Dance Revolution. Yuzuru hands Michael an alpaca plushie, the only stuffed toy he managed to grab in the crane game. Michael frowns as he counts the tokens they won in every game and apologetically hands Yuzuru a Funassyi keychain. Yuzuru grins and straps to keychain to his bag as soon as he gets it. 

The sun is already out by the time he and Michael leave the arcade, and he hears the synchronized growling of their stomachs. Yuzuru drags Michael to a nearby hole-in-the-wall ramen joint where Yuzuru does the ordering, saving Michael from squinting at the menu as if it’s written in alien language. “Did you have fun?” Yuzuru asks when the waiter has taken their menus, and all they can do is sit and wait for their food while AKB48 songs play in the background. 

Michael smiles and nods. “I did,” he says. “I liked the Tekken game the best.” 

“I didn’t,” Yuzuru grumbles under his breath. 

“That’s because I beat you!” Michael laughs, and there it is--the laugh that shows his gums. Yuzuru admits to being a sore loser whenever he loses a game, but right now he finds himself not caring. 

The conversation flows smoothly after that, in between slurps of ramen. Yuzuru finds out Michael likes origami and drawing anime, and Yuzuru answers all of Michael’s questions about skating and some skaters and whatever comes to mind. This is going well, and he feels confident about the rest of the night. 

It becomes quiet from there, and Yuzuru tries to think of something to talk about, but to no avail. Maybe he should have asked Saya what people talk about on their first dates, but he’d most likely get a scoff and a “Figure this one out by yourself!” Some older sister he has.

“So, where are we going?” Michael asks as soon as the elevator doors open, and they step in. 

Yuzuru doesn’t really have an itinerary in mind, when he nervously asked Michael out during the closing party of Four Continents, despite lots of cameras pointed at them and Kanako cackling in the background. He actually didn’t know what came over him, except for being taken in by the younger one’s shy demeanor and wide smile that beat the February sunshine. Now that this is actually happening, he uncharacteristically has no plan in mind, and he feels helpless. That, and they only have a couple of hours left before Michael flies back to Manila, so it’s impossible to show him around Osaka. 

Kanako did leave him a tip before he headed for Michael’s hotel room--be yourself, show him what you like. Off ice, Yuzuru thinks he’s not really exceptional--just a normal boy who likes music and video games and ... 

“I can’t give you a tour of the whole city,” Yuzuru admits, smile apologetic. “But I can show you the places that I like.” 

He takes Michael to a nearby video game arcade, the one where Taka dragged him to that one day in Osaka before rehearsals to an ice show. He finds Michael heading first to the Tekken game booth, frowning when he finds out the text is all in Japanese. Yuzuru laughs fondly and plays translator before they start the game, Michael easily beating him. 

They go through almost all the games in the arcade, playing air hockey with a couple of starstruck high school girls and cheering on some kids playing Dance Dance Revolution. Yuzuru hands Michael an alpaca plushie, the only stuffed toy he managed to grab in the crane game. Michael frowns as he counts the tokens they won in every game and apologetically hands Yuzuru a Funassyi keychain. Yuzuru grins and straps to keychain to his bag as soon as he gets it. 

The sun is already out by the time he and Michael leave the arcade, and he hears the synchronized growling of their stomachs. Yuzuru drags Michael to a nearby hole-in-the-wall ramen joint where Yuzuru does the ordering, saving Michael from squinting at the menu as if it’s written in alien language. “Did you have fun?” Yuzuru asks when the waiter has taken their menus, and all they can do is sit and wait for their food while AKB48 songs play in the background. 

Michael smiles and nods. “I did,” he says. “I liked the Tekken game the best.” 

“I didn’t,” Yuzuru grumbles under his breath. 

“That’s because I beat you!” Michael laughs, and there it is--the laugh that shows his gums. Yuzuru admits to being a sore loser whenever he loses a game, but right now he finds himself not caring. 

The conversation flows smoothly after that, in between slurps of ramen. Yuzuru finds out Michael likes origami and drawing anime, and Yuzuru answers all of Michael’s questions about skating and some skaters and whatever comes to mind. This is going well, and he feels confident about the rest of the night. 

“Where are we going next?” Michael asks as soon as Yuzuru pays for the bill and they’re outside in the cold, February air once more. 

Yuzuru grins, and he’s brave enough to grab Michael by the wrist. “We’re gonna listen to good music,” he announces. “Do you like rock?” 

They’re in luck; it turns out one of Yuzuru’s favorite rock groups is in the park that night. There’s a stage set up in the park every weekend nights so that budding bands and performers can show their skills, something Yuzuru always looks forward to whenever he’s in Osaka. There’s a large crowd already forming, and Yuzuru almost jumps when he feels Michael’s arms circling his. Not that he’s complaining about the whole thing. 

Michael seems to be enjoying the performance, even if he doesn’t understand what they’re singing. The lead vocalist manages to drag Yuzuru onstage to sing the chorus, and he laughs and obliges. His grip to the microphone tightens as he sings the chorus, meeting Michael’s gaze. Yuzuru could have sworn that his heart just did a quad toe when Michael smiled at him. 

“What did they sing about?” Michael asks when it’s all over, and they watch the bands packing up and getting ready to leave. 

“About first loves,” Yuzuru admits, and he’s glad it’s already dark enough because he feels his face heating up. “About the butterflies in the stomach when gazes meet and when smiles are shared.” 

“Kind of like today?” Michael chuckles, slipping his arm around Yuzuru once more. 

Yuzuru grins, thinking he can get used to this. 

He wishes the night would never end, but he promised Mrs. Martinez that he’ll bring Michael back before eleven. By that time, Michael’s hand has slipped on his, and Yuzuru delights in how their fingers fit perfectly. He’s very reluctant to let Michael go as soon as they stop in front of his hotel room, but he does, anyway. 

“I had a great time,” Michael tells him, smiling. 

Yuzuru smiles back. “Me, too,” he says. He hesitates, before adding, “Is it worth getting a second date?” 

“Definitely.” Michael laughs and takes a closer step, stopping when the door slightly opens, his mother peeking out. “Give me five minutes, mom.” When Mrs. Martinez sighs reluctantly and closes the door, the younger one scratches the back of his head. “Sorry about that.” 

“It’s okay,” Yuzuru says quickly. “Your flight’s early tomorrow morning. You should go.” 

“We’ll see each other again, right?” Michael asks, hopefully. 

“Of course, we will.” Yuzuru closes the distance between them and wraps his arms around Michael, the younger one’s gasp of surprise making him smile again. “Good night, Michael. Keep in touch, all right?” 

“I will,” Michael replies, returning the hug before pulling away to brush his lips on Yuzuru’s cheek. 

When Michael closes the door, Yuzuru stands there, his cheek still tingling even if he absentmindedly presses a hand to it. After what feels like hours, he grins a little too widely that his cheeks hurt, walking away with a spring in his step. 

Time to plan for that second date.

**Author's Note:**

> \- i’m back! well, for now. i will still be unable to post every week, so please do be patient. ^^  
> \- cross-posted to [lj](http://taisetsukotoba.livejournal.com/5162.html) and [mizurumonday](http://mizurumonday.tumblr.com/post/90296171826/love-and-misadventure)  
> \- this fic is inspired by the song a drop in the ocean by ron pope.  
> \- this is me wanting a first date fic and for reading lang leav.  
> \- many thanks to clemencio for being my beta. <3


End file.
